


less than lovely, but still charming

by iguanadepalo



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ian is a huge nerd, Jock Jeff, M/M, Post-Emo Phase Ian, some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to get Jeff to notice him. It does not go according to plan. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	less than lovely, but still charming

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that neither Ian or Jeff see this. If they do, I'm sorry.

Ian was trying out for his school's soccer team. It was his mom's idea, because he would never willingly touch a sportsball, much less attempt to play a sport. He gave it a semi-honest shot, though, and it totally sucked.

The school used the nearby college's sports facilities, which was cool, but it was also miserable to walk to and from. It wasn't far, but it definitely wasn't close. The soccer field was okay, however. It had cool grass.

The near-setting sun was no less scalding than the noon sun, which meant he was sweating pretty bad. He kicked the ball around with some other normies that were trying out, but they weren't really all that good.

Ian got distracted in no time, so he stared mostly into the distance and jogged to wherever people flocked after the ball. 

That's when he saw him. 

Around the soccer field stretched a red running track in which some people were jogging. One of them in particular caught Ian's eye. He could tell that the runner was an athlete, mostly because of his effortless and consistent running but also because of his impressive build, if you know what I'm saying. He felt an incomprehensible desire to talk to the track guy.

That's when Ian had a brilliant idea.

He'd take the ball and kick it over to the track guy. Then he'd jog over to get it and they'd strike up a nice conversation. It was the perfect plan.

Once Ian tried to execute the plan, it was all smooth sailing until he had the ball at his feet. Concentrating on the ball and on the hot boy at the same time was not exactly easy, but Ian managed. He inconspicuously herded the tryout team closer to the track guy and got ready to kick.

Ian absolutely kicked. He aimed to kick the ball in front of the track guy, and he kicked the ball pretty hard. Ian hoped he wouldn't hit his legs or something, because that wouldn't be good.

The ball didn't hit his legs, but it did hit him in the side of the head.

"Oh shit," Ian said, aghast. Some of his classmates snickered. He had fucked up.

Ian ran over to him. Thankfully, he didn't kick the ball hard enough to knock the guy over or anything like that, but he stopped running.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Ian was sure that he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," the track dude told him in a tone so positive that almost made Ian want to believe him.

Ian could not believe his eyes. He was standing in front of a living god. His presence was firm and he radiated warmth. His smile lit up Ian's entire life. It was the first real religious experience Ian had ever had.

"I'm so sorry," Ian repeated. He had no idea what else to say to him.

"It's okay," the track god promised. He kicked the ball over to the tryout squad again. Ian didn't dare look back at them. He could feel their eyes on his back and hear their annoyed huffs. At least they had their ball back. He then heard them return to their lamentable attempt at playing soccer.

"Really, though. I didn't mean to hit you in the face." Upon examining his face, the left side of it (presumably where Ian hit him) was pretty red. It looked like it would swell, but not like it could bruise.

"Don't worry," he beamed. His voice sounded like the sunrise. "I mean it, it's okay."

Ian didn't have time to plan his next smooth move with as much care as he would've wanted.

"My name's Ian," he tripped over the words. Perfect delivery.

"I'm Jeff," he extended his hand for Ian to shake it. Ian obliged. It was a top tier handshake. Jeff continued: "I've seen you around school, I think."

Check 'getting mildly noticed by the track god prior to meeting him' off the list.

"Really? I'm a senior."

"Yeah! I'm a junior."

Ian was getting wooed by an eleventh grader. His life was a mess. "What? I thought you were, like, in college. At least in first year."

"That's flattering," Jeff told him and Ian's insides almost came undone. "But no, not yet."

On the inside, Ian felt like he was about to erupt and that lava would seep through his pores. Or something really gay like that. "That's good. I mean- that's cool. I didn't know."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled at him and Ian almost exploded. Ian needed some self control.

"Listen," Jeff said. "Right now I'm kind of busy..."

"Oh!" Ian exclaimed giving him some space. He couldn't help being disappointed that his romantic pursuit had been a failure. Jeff was a potential romantic interest, maybe even _the_ potential romantic interest. Ian was disheartened. "Of course, yeah."

"But," Oh? "I know we just met, but maybe we can hang out sometime?"

_Holy shit, what?_

"If you want, that is," Jeff added.

Ian definitely wanted. He had to restrain himself from saying some more dumb shit out loud, so he thought about it for no more than a second.

"Sure," Ian tried to say as casually as possible.

"Great! I'll give you my number."

They exchanged phone numbers, adding each other to their contact lists.

"I'll call you," Jeff promised.

Right after Jeff said what he said, he patted Ian's shoulder in the most platonic and least suggestive way imaginable. 

"Cool." Ian's emotions turmoiled once more. He hoped that God would concede him the slight grace of not looking like a fumbling tomato in front of Jeff, but from what Ian could gather, the chances of that happening were miniscule.

Jeff said his farewells and sped off once more. The long shadow of the now setting sun followed him until he was far enough to become a silhouette in the dimmed daytime.

"Godspeed," Ian actually said out loud once Jeff wasn't within earshot, because that would've been embarrassing for him to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> You read all the way through, and that's extremely cool. The only way you could be even cooler is if you commented. I'd love to hear _your_ thoughts on this slice of sin. Was it OOC at any point? Is my writing style weird? Did this fucking suck? Will I go to hell after my soul is ripped from this decaying flesh prison? Are you dying? Is it blissful?
> 
> Do you know who has the answers to these questions? You do!
> 
> I encourage all comments, I really do.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There will be a follow up chapter. Possibly. ♡


End file.
